Sam Oliver's Soul
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: Sam's parents make a deal with the Devil, and someone else...


**Summary:** _Sam Oliver's parents make a deal with the devil, and someone else…_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Reaper, okay._

December 1985

"It's okay, I'm going to be fine," Mr. Oliver told his wife as she sat next to his hospital bed.

"John, you've been here for months-" she protested but stopped then looked down at her feet. What she was going to tell him was the fact that that no hospital (that they took him to) could find out what was wrong with him. Yet he kept getting weaker and weaker…

Mr. Oliver sighed and looked up at the plain white ceiling for a moment. They both knew that she was very depressed. And nothing he said to her worked. He looked into his wife's eyes and tried to make a smile.

"Why don't you go outside," he told to her. "Get away from the hospital for a little. I'm positive that it will make you feel better," he said. Mrs. Oliver sighed and didn't answer. "If you feel just a little better then that will make me feel better too," he said knowing that will probably be enough to convince her to go. She bit her lip and pondered for a moment.

She nodded, "fine." Mrs. Oliver then got up and kissed her husband on the forehead. "I'll be back today though," she told him, grabbed her coat off the seat and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Oliver made her way into the elevator where she put her coat on. The elevator stopped just before the ground floor where five men came in. She moved over to let them in. Four of them started to mingle with one another except for man who was very tan and has in a light gray suit.

A few seconds later the elevator went to the ground floor where everyone got out. Mrs. Oliver then went through exit door and was hit with a blast of cold air and little snowflakes coming from the gray sky. She shivered then took a right and crossed a street.

She then saw a wooden bench that no one was sitting on and didn't look like it was a bus stop. So, she brushed off the snowflakes that were on it and sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Why did this have to happen to me? _Mrs. Oliver thought to herself and took another deep breath.

She opened her eyes and saw the man with the tan and the light gray suit from the elevator sitting on the bench too. "Oh sorry. I thought I saw no one else sitting here," Mrs. Oliver said to the man.

"No, you were sitting here alone. I'd just thought I join you and ask you what's wrong," he said to her with a creepy smirk. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Jerry," he told her.

"Well, hi Jerry. And I don't think it really matters what is bothering me," she told him and he gave her a big smile. A creepy smile than put a knot in Mrs. Oliver's stomach.

"Sure it does. Everyone feels better when they get what's bothering them off their chests," he said to her still smiling. She sighed then figured why not.

Mrs. Oliver bit her lip. "Well, my husband John was been sick for a long time. We keep going to doctors and they can't find out what wrong with him. Some even said that it's all in his head," (she rolled her eyes as she said that) "and he's not sick. But he keeps getting weaker and weaker. It's so bad now that I have to help him walk," she told him while looking at her shoes again. But she did feel a little better getting that off her chest.

"Really? That's horrible," Jerry said shaking his head. Although he still had the big smile on his face. "But I think I know a way to make him better," he told Mrs. Oliver. She then looked at him her eyes wide. "Really? How?" she asked him looking straight into his pale blue eyes. You could tell by her voice that she was anxious.

Jerry's smile got really big then. This time though, Mrs. Oliver didn't notice it. All she could think about was her husband finally getting better. She would do anything to make him healthy again. Anything.

"I will undoubtedly confuse you if I tell you how exactly," he told her still smiling. "But, to help him I'm going to have to make a deal with you," Jerry said smoothly.

"Anything, you name it," Mrs. Oliver said her eyes still bright with anticipation.

Jerry's smile then when to the biggest any can possible get. "Well then, do I have a deal for you," he said with just as much excitement as Mrs. Oliver was feeling.

Mrs. Oliver walked into the hospital room that her husband was in. Her face showed no emotion but her eyes were huge with excitement. She walked over to where her husband was and sat down on a chair without taking her coat off.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked Mr. Oliver.

"Unusually good actually. You?" he replied staring at his wife.

"I'm unusually good myself also," Mrs. Oliver said excitedly.

Mr. Oliver got a weird vibe coming from her. "What is it?" he asked and continued to stare at her.

"I know this probably sound crazy, but try to walk by yourself," Mrs. Oliver said her eyes still wide.

"Hun, you remember the last time I did that," he said to her, surprised by her reply.

"John, trust me. If you do I will catch you, okay," Mrs. Oliver told him and then stood up and walked beside the bed.

Mr. Oliver rolled his eyes, but sat upright and got up from the bed. "So far so good," Mrs. Oliver said with a little smile. Her husband looked at her funny then started to walk. His eyes widened. He then slowly moved his left leg up so that he was only standing on his right leg.

"How is this possible?" he asked himself quietly, but not quietly enough for his wife not to hear. "Well, I don't how you will feel about this, but you have a right to know," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Know what?" he asked her.

"Well… I made a deal with Satan," she told him, her eyes still big. Mr. Oliver suddenly looked mad.

"You sold your soul to him?" he said angrily to her.

"I didn't sell my soul to him. I just made a deal that if he would make you healthy again that I would have his child," she said to him excitedly.

"Really? Wow, I would have never thought he would have picked you for something like that. Well, I'm happy for the both of us in this case," Mr. Oliver replied looking deeply into his wife's eyes.

"But, do you know when…" he started.

Mrs. Oliver shook her head, "no," she told him looking at the white carpet on the floor.

"Well, I better get back into the bed. I think it would be best for the workers here not to see me walking around," Mr. Oliver said to his wife and walked back to his bed and lay in it.

August 1986

"This board game is confusing," Mrs. Oliver said to her husband that was sitting next to her.

"_Life_ isn't a hard game unless you make it out to be," he replied to her softly.

"But why do I have to give you my salary, which is the highest there is in the game to you, who has the lowest salary in the game?" she asked him.

"Because I landed on a switch salaries spot," he replied staring at the game in front of them.

"Yeah but in real life I would not swap salaries with you just-" Mrs. Oliver started but then the doorbell rung.

"You can get it. I feel embarrassed wobbling all over the place," she said to Mr. Oliver and then looked at her large round stomach. Her husband smiled a little and let out a very light laugh.

"Okay," he said and put his hand on her shoulder and it slid off as he walked to the door.

He opened it and there was a woman, probably sixteen or seventeen years old. She was wearing all black, had long jet-black hair, co-co brown eyes, and milky white skin.

"Hello?" he told the young woman whom he never met. She gave him a small smile but didn't open her mouth to show her teeth.

"I'm assuming this is the residence of Mr. and Mrs. John Oliver," she said unemotionally. He examined her more closely. She was dressed nicely, but didn't look like she was selling anything. After all, she wasn't carrying anything with her.

"Yes. What do you want?" Mr. Oliver asked the teen.

"A moment of your time. With you, your wife, and the board game _Life_," she said to him giving him a weird look. He felt a chill go though his spine.

"Sure," he said awkwardly. For some reason he felt as though he had no choice but to let her in.

"Who is that?" Mrs. Oliver as her husband as he and the teen girl came into the dining room.

"Hayden Foster ma'am," the girl said to her and put her hand out in from of Mrs. Oliver. Who shook it.

"Well, what do you want then Miss. Foster," she asked politely.

"Call me Hayden. And, what I want is to talk to you two about is the deal that you made with the devil," she said smoothly, like what she said was completely normal. Both Mr. and Mrs. Oliver gasped and looked at her wide-eyed.

They started at Hayden's emotionless face for a moment then Mrs. Oliver asked, "how do you know?"

Hayden smirked. "I know a lot of things. Anyway, I'll just get straight to the point with you. I have deal for you now. And it's not a bad one," she said sitting down across the table from Mrs. Oliver.

"Well what is it?" Mr. Oliver asked Hayden. She then pulled a paper out of what seemed to be nowhere and laid it on the table.

"Just one that involves not telling Sam, that's that you're naming him right?" (She smirked again at Mr. and Mrs. Oliver shocked faces. _She knows his name?_ They thought.) "Who his dad really is. And making sure that he NEVER finds out," she said then pulled out a pen and started to twirl it on the table.

"Why? Do you work for Satan?" Mrs. Oliver asked slowly. "I don't work for anyone," Hayden replied still twirling the pen. "Then he knows what's happening here," Mr. Oliver told her.

Hayden smirked again. "Oh don't worry about that. I took the time to draw a big circle made of chalk and spray paint around your house," she said to them.

"Well, what do we get if we sign?" Mrs. Oliver asked and looked at the paper. She couldn't read it because it was all in Latin.

"Well, I was thinking immunity to silly things that would normally kill humans like weapons, poisons etc. Oh, and ten more years of life each for the both of you," Hayden said twirling the pen faster.

"How can you do that?" Mrs. Oliver asked her narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hayden said to them sincerely. "Next time I come I'll be a skeleton in a black robe carrying a scythe. If that isn't a big enough hint for you," she said darkly. You could easily tell that the thought of them thinking she looked like that irritated her.

"Oh," Mrs. Oliver said nervously and looked away from Hayden's glare. "Sure we'll sign," Mr. Oliver said to Hayden feeling very uncomfortable. She then looked up at him smiled and tossed the pen to him.

He took a deep breath then grabbed the paper so it was closer to him and sighed his name on one of the two lines on the bottom. Mr. Oliver then gave it to his wife who frowned but then sighed her name too. "Thank you," Hayden said to them still sitting down.

"Why do you not want Sam to know that the devil is his father?" Mr. Oliver asked curiously to Hayden.

"Well now that you signed I might as well tell you. If Sam doesn't know then he won't go into a fit and try not to end the world. And with my experience I found that almost all the time when you try to run away from something, you end up running to it," Hayden said to them.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Oliver looked confused then. "You're Death but you don't want to kill everyone all at once?" Mrs. Oliver asked her.

"It might be fun while I do it but after it's done then there is no one else to die," she shrugged as she told them.

The husband and wife looked at each other. "And I think it would not be best to share this information with the devil," Hayden said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Why's that?" Mr. Oliver asked her.

"Didn't you read the contract? If he finds out about this, your 'rewards' are no longer yours and you both die, in a way that I choose. Oh, and something… similar goes if Sam finds out about this contract and/or the fact the Satan is his father. And it goes for everyone. Humans, demons, everyone, and this includes animals. An example is a cat," she said with a sarcastic smile. "Well, everyone except you two and me," she added.

"Well, I hope you both have a good day," Hayden said to them and took the pen and paper then walked out of the house. It was silent till the door slammed indicating that Hayden left.

"It's okay," Mr. Oliver tried to comfort his wife. "She won't kill us," he told her. Mrs. Oliver then turned to face her husband. "John, you are talking about the person who practically started World War I. If we don't listen she will kill us," she said and started at the floor.

Mr. Oliver sighed and looked at his wife and stroked her cheek. "Fine then. We won't let Sam find out who his real father is," he said to her.


End file.
